


Чудо рождества

by BurningLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLetters/pseuds/BurningLetters
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Meg Masters & Sam Winchester, Meg Masters/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Чудо рождества

— Идите есть! Завтрак уже на столе! — на весь дом объявила Мэри Винчестер, снимая с себя фартук. Это было обычное рождественское утро. Сыновья приехали к ней погостить на праздники, чтобы ей не было слишком одиноко. Дух рождественского чуда, вместе парой поднимающийся над только что запечённой курочкой, распространялся по дому, заставляя открыть глаза всех и каждого, до кого долетал этот аромат. За окнами парами кружились снежинки. Дома, сияющие разноцветными огоньками гирлянд, превращали белое зимнее утро во что-то сказочное, а обычные серые дома — в пряничные домики магического королевства.

Первым спустился самый младшенький член семьи. И плевать, что ему уже пятнадцать, для него всё равно, как и каждый год, под ёлкой лежал подарок от Санты. Бен спустился в пижаме с оленями, которая явно была ему мала уже последние два года, но надевал он её только когда гостил у Мэри, а купить новую все время как-то вылетало из головы. Дин с Лизой, наверное, только выбирались из спальни, а Сэм и вовсе ещё спал. Но это должно было быть семейное утро, поэтому Мэри направилась лично всех будить.

Зов услышали все, даже те, кого не приглашали на праздник. Незаметный ангел-хранитель, сидящий во дворе рядом с домом, улыбнулся, увидев рвение, с которым Мэри намерилась собрать всех за столом. Он многие годы приглядывал за семьёй Винчестеров, видел, как взрослел Бен, и с не меньшим интересом, чем мальчик, наблюдал, как тот открывает свой подарок. В их доме были большие окна, и этого было достаточно, чтобы не ходить внутрь. Да Кастиэль бы и не решился этого сделать. Ведь Рождество — это семейный праздник. А ангелу там не было никакого места.

В этом году от Санты Бен Брэйден получил крутой геймерский ноутбук. Это радостное лицо нельзя было спутать ни с чем: он получил то, о чём мечтал. Вскоре к нему присоединились его родители, а чуть позже и вся остальная семья. На Лизе был тёплый свитер, Дин же взял с собой целый плед. Они вместе расположились на диване, тогда как Сэм занял кресло, а Мэг пристроилась рядом, на подлокотнике, с чашкой тёплого глинтвейна в руках. Это было их первое Рождество вместе. Изначально демоница категорически отказывалась от подобной затеи, но перспектива провести очередной праздник в одиночестве вовсе не радовала Сэма, поэтому ей пришлось сдаться. Они не так давно начали встречаться. Просто Люцифер был заперт, и чтобы выжить Мэг Мастерс начала помогать охотникам. Они с Сэмом всегда были ближе, чем с кем-либо другим. И в один момент она просто оказалась здесь — в точке невозврата. Впрочем, и возвращаться не особо-то хотелось. Тем временем Мэри, услышав эту весть, просто порадовалась за сына и подготовила ещё одно место за их праздничным столом. И также, незаметно, под ёлкой появился ещё один подарок, место для которого было заготовлено уже очень и очень давно.

Тёплые свитера, носки, перчатки — скорее обмен любезностями, устоявшаяся за много лет традиция, не позволяющая, чтобы кто-то остался без внимания. Разные милые вещи, которые смогут согреть в холодную погоду не только тело, но и душу. Ожидая в сотый раз найти в коробке вязаный шарф, который ну никак не клеится к его образу крутого парня, Дин с энтузиазмом распаковывает свой подарок и готовится изобразить удивление, когда находит на дне всего лишь пару каких-то маленьких туфелек…

Лиза как-то странно смотрит на него и улыбается. Мэри, наблюдающая за всем этим процессом, тоже хочет узнать, что же там внутри, но Дин коробку не отдаёт. И лишь когда достаёт свой подарок, все вокруг внезапно затихают, и смотрят на него примерно также, как и Лиза сначала. До него и самого медленно начинает доходить, в чём суть. А потом Лиза с криком бросается ему на шею.

Смеются, наверное, все, кроме Дина. Было просто невозможно удержаться, глядя, как лицо Винчестера вытягивается и резко становится бледным, а в глазах мелькает осознание. Пополнение в семье Винчестеров сулит хорошим знаком, все это чувствуют. И отправляются за праздничный стол, чтобы позавтракать и отдать дань предстоящему году, который должен стать особенным для каждого из них.

***

Когда Дин пришёл в супермаркет, всё вокруг так и кричало о том, что вот ещё недавно в суматохе все готовились к зимним праздникам. На входе покупателей встречала светящаяся двухметровая фигурка снеговика, а из динамиков звучали песни вроде «Jingle Bell». Шёл третий день после Рождества. На улицах было очень тихо. Благодаря двойному поводу праздновать, запасы продовольствия у Винчестеров закончились быстро, и Дин отправился навстречу ещё немного сонному, совсем тихому, но никогда не засыпающему полностью городу. Даже сейчас, с самого утра, у магазинов уже припарковались с десяток машин. Охотник подумывал купить Лизе какой-нибудь особенный подарок в честь её события, но в итоге выбор пал на большого плюшевого медвежонка и букет цветов.

Скупившись, он взял в охапку пакеты с продуктами, цветы и игрушку, и направился к своей машине, когда его внимание внезапно привлёк один человек в бежевом пальто. Дин остановился.

— Кас?! — позвал он. Человек не обернулся. Вместо этого он взял на руки свою дочь и направился ко входу в супермаркет, отряхивая русые волосы от снега.  
«Не Кас», — подумал Дин, вспоминая, что так и не поздравил его с Рождеством. Хотя, разве ангелы празднуют Рождество? Или, если это христианский праздник, то Бог велел и им величать рождение его сына? Винчестер отмахнулся от этих мыслей, понимая, что если начнёт над этим размышлять, то ещё больше голову сломает. А вот позвонить другу всё же стоило. Загрузив пакеты в машину, он набрал старый номер, надеясь, что Кастиэль его ещё не поменял. Последовали длительные гудки, которые оборвал голос, сказавший:

«Алло?»

«Кас? — обрадовался охотник. — Привет, это я, Дин.»

«Я знаю, — педантично ответил ангел. — Что-то случилось?»

«Нет. Просто звоню. Хотел поздравить тебя с Рождеством.»

«Эм… Я должен ответить то же самое…?»

«Просто скажи "спасибо",» — снисходительно улыбнулся Винчестер.

«Спасибо, Дин.»

«Не за что, Кас. Мы сейчас все в Лоуренсе, не хочешь прилететь к нам?»

«Не думаю, что моё появление в вашем доме будет уместным, Дин. Там сейчас много людей, я могу доставить вам неудобства…»

«Хватит оправдываться. Ты наш друг, и мы всегда будем рады тебя видеть. Так что давай, тяни свою пернатую задницу к нам, а я позвоню маме, попрошу, чтобы встретила тебя. Я ездил за покупками, но уже буду возвращаться. Через пару минут встретимся дома.»

Дин нажал на отбой, оставив ангела в смятении. Он был недалеко, в Сент-Джозефе, за 70 миль от Лоуренса, куда его отправили на поиски парочки ангелов-беглецов. Но Кастиэль не ожидал снова встретиться с Винчестерами лицом к лицу. Конечно, он довольно часто заглядывал к ним, присматривая, чтобы всё было в порядке, но большинство своего времени он посвящал новым заданиям с небес. Свою миссию с Винчестерами он уже выполнил. В случае чего, Сэма могла спасти Мэг, а он её. Дин окончательно обрёл семью и перестал подвергать себя смертельным рискам. Все были счастливы. Ангел был не готов снова встретить их. И снова покинуть. Момент расставания стал слишком сложным для него.

Излишняя сентиментальность сказывалась на ангеле не лучшим образом. Из-за звонка Дина и накативших вдруг воспоминаний, он понял, что не сможет сейчас продолжить охоту. Он действительно хотел увидеть их всех, поговорить с ними. Сбежавшие ангелы могли и подождать.

Не задумываясь, он переместился к большому светлому дому, в котором выросли Сэм и Дин. И в котором вся их семья была сейчас. Импалы нигде не было видно, что значило, Кас прилетел слишком рано. Его ещё никто не ждал. Поэтому он так и остался стоять на дорожке, что вела к двери, глядя в окна, как и раньше, но уже чуточку по-другому. Небесное существо не чувствовало, как на его одежду и волосы садились холодные хлопья снега, да и они быстро таяли. В США редко можно было встретить настоящий снегопад. Время на улице летело неуловимо быстро, пока в окно случайно не выглянула Мэри, и не заметила нерешительного гостя посреди двора в не по погоде лёгком бежевом плаще.

— Кас! Давно ты там стоишь?

Мэри вышла в куртке нараспашку и не до конца застёгнутых сапогах, только чтобы Кастиэль пробудился от своего транса и вошёл наконец в дом, вместо того, чтобы стоять на улице и мёрзнуть. Он сначала растерялся, застыв на месте, но Мэри пошла ему навстречу и вытянула руку, призывая идти к ней. Кас последовал примеру и уже чуть более уверенно шагнул ей навстречу. 

— Ты почему не зашёл? — снова спросила она, когда оказалась достаточно близко, чтобы взять его руку и потянуть в дом. 

— Я хотел, но... Думал сначала подождать Дина, — ответил ангел. 

— Но не на улице же его ждать! В такой то холод!

Кастиэль промолчал. Отговорок на этот счёт у него не было, да и они уже оказались в доме. Мэри захлопнула дверь и стала стряхивать с него снег, которым успел изрядно покрыться его плащ. Лиза выглянула в прихожую на этот шум. Учитывая, что Каса она в своей жизни видела всего раз, было не удивительно, что она его не узнала. 

— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулась она, после чего вопросительно посмотрела на Мэри.

— Это Кас, его Дин пригласил.

В следующую секунду в глазах девушки промелькнуло понимание, а затем и что-то похожее на узнавание, хотя без плаща, который стал слишком мокрый, чтобы в нём оставаться, и с мокрыми волосами ангел ещё меньше походил на самого себя. 

Они провели его в гостиную и посадили у камина, а сами ушли на кухню, собираясь сделать горячего чаю. Кастиэль ненадолго снова остался в одиночестве. Всё его внимание поглотили оранжевые языки пламени, а мысли унеслись куда-то далеко, в тёмные закоулки его сознания.

— Ну привет, ангел, — поздоровалась Мэг, завидев знакомую фигуру в кресле. Она Кастиэля узнала сразу. Даже думать было не о чем, ведь какой ещё ангел придёт к Винчестерам и станет греться у их камина? Кас обернулся на знакомый голос. Мэг... Она выглядела иначе. Не так, как в последнюю их встречу. Оболочка осталась та же, не поменялся и стиль одежды. Но... Всё же появилось что-то новое. Выражение лица. Блеск в глазах. Мэг больше не была прежней. Она выглядела счастливой. 

Кас резко отвёл взгляд, осознав, что слишком долго на неё пялился. Было бы невежливо и дальше смотреть на неё _так_. Он даже не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем молчание затянулась, поэтому ляпнул первое, что взбрело в голову.

— Привет. Где Сэм?

При упоминании Сэма Винчестера её лицо тронула лёгкая улыбка. Ангел не смог этого не заметить. Демоница перевела взгляд на лестницу и, немного подумав, ответила:

— В спальне. Прячется от своей семьи.

— С чего бы ему прятаться? 

Мэг пожала плечами. 

— Всем нам иногда нужно побыть наедине со своими мыслями.

Она пододвинула второе кресло к камину и села напротив Кастиэля. Он догадывался, что одним взглядом на неё может выдать себя с потрохами, поэтому предпочёл и дальше любоваться красотой огня. Впрочем, демоница никогда не была зациклена на нём также, как он на ней. Мэг тоже смотрела на огонь и думала о чём-то своём. Возможно, даже о Сэме. 

— А где все? — спросила она. Учитывая, что в доме, полном людей, стало совсем тихо, вопрос был довольно таки уместен.

— Дин уехал в магазин. Мэри сказала, что приготовит чай, и Лиза, похоже, ушла с ней на кухню.

— А Бен?

— Не знаю. Его я не видел. 

— Я рада, что ты приехал, — она вдруг сменила тему разговора. — Сэм давно хотел тебя увидеть. Пожалуй, нужно его позвать.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Кас. 

Он смотрел, как Мэг энергично подскочила с кресла и взбежала по лестнице, а потом ещё с минуту пялился на место, где она сидела. Стало понятно, о чём она думала всё это время. Теперь ангел понимал, что прийти сюда было не лучшей идеей, но отступать было некуда.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и вошёл Дин с Беном, который помогал ему нести пакеты. Мэри появилась из кухни с чашкой горячего чая. Короткий миг одиночества был утерян, зато Кастиэль был заключён в крепкие объятия обоих Винчестеров, младший из которых хоть и был удивлён, но не менее брата обрадовался приходу старого друга. Жаль только, Бобби отказался приезжать, иначе вся семья была бы в сборе. Ведь семья не заканчивается только на крови.

Теперь уже в полном наборе охотники (и не совсем охотники) расселись вокруг камина, разговаривая обо всём и ни о чём одновременно, заполняя пустоту, образовавшуюся в душе за последний год. Кас строил удивлённые мины, слушая новости, которые он не должен был бы знать, а Мэри всерьёз подумывала позвонить Сингеру и всё же затащить его на обед всей семьёй, пока и Кас снова не смотался от них в далёкие страны. Дин бросал нежные взгляды на Лизу, находясь под пристальным взором её взрослого сына. Мэг сидела, положив голову Сэму на плечо, а он время от времени нежно убирал пряди волос с её лица, что не мешало демонице бросать едкие комментарии насчёт болтливости его старшего брата. Ангел смотрел на них, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что всё сложилось как нельзя лучше для этой семьи.

***

Как ни странно, для Кастиэля беседа с _его семьёй_ дала хорошие плоды. Он вернулся к заданию с запасом новых сил и поддержки людей, которые были ему дороги. Винчестеры даже предлагали поехать с ним. Но это было слишком опасно, чтобы согласиться.

Ангел просто искал ближайшую благодать, летая над городом и слушая свои ощущения. Вскоре стратегия сработала, и он приземлился на пустой парковке какого-то заведения быстрого питания. Кастиэль огляделся. Заведение работало, как и в любой другой день, просто людей было очень мало. Этот фактор ещё больше упрощал поиски того, кто был ему нужен.

— Кастиэль? 

Голос, произнёсший его имя, показался подозрительно знакомым. Кас резко обернулся, надеясь узреть его обладателя, но и тут не обошлось без сюрпризов. Ангел, стоявший перед ним, должен был уже давно быть мёртв. 

— Бальтазар? — не менее удивлённо произнёс он. — Так это за тобой меня отправили?

— Тебя... что? Погоди, ты меня искал?

— Мне приказали.

Кастиэль замолчал, ошарашенно глядя на своего друга и пытаясь осознать то, что он видит. Бальтазар был жив... Его друг был жив... Если только он мог называть себя его другом после того, что он сотворил с ним.

— Ты исполняешь задания небес? — осторожно спросил ангел. Кас кивнул головой. Он не чувствовал особой гордости по этому поводу, но ведь он и раньше этим занимался. Выполнял задания, которые посылали сверху. Бальтазар смотрел на него круглыми глазами.

— Я не думал, что ты вернёшься к этому.

— Разве у меня был выбор?

Бальтазар развёл руки в стороны и состроил непонятную гримассу. 

— Конечно у тебя был выбор! А как к этому отнеслись Винчестеры?

— Ну... У них всё хорошо. Конец света пережили, а с мелкими монстрами они и сами справятся. Я им больше не нужен.

— Это они тебе так сказали?

Ангел вздёрнул брови, не имея ни малейшего представления, как на это всё реагировать. То есть после всего Кас стал таким? Вернулся в гарнизон? Стал послушной собачкой, которая выполняет приказы?

— Это сложно, Бальтазар. Мы могли бы поговорить в каком-нибудь другом месте? Или ты занят...

— Не говори ерунды, Кастиэль. Когда это я за последнее столетие был занят?

После этих слов Бальтазар поспешно прошёл мимо Кастиэля и направился в сторону кафе, у которого они стояли. Он был раздражён, но Кас догадывался, что должен был последовать за ним. 

Ангелы заняли стол у окна и заказали кофе. Бальтазар скептично рассматривал друга, пока второй напряжённо ждал, что тот скажет.

— Что изменилось за то время, пока меня не было? 

Кастиэль нахмурился и опустил голову.

— Много чего. Я поглотил чистилище. А потом оно поглотило меня.

— Расскажешь? — спросил он. Кас поднял взгляд, а потом посмотрел в окно. Он думал о том, что прилетел с чёткой целью, но миссия провалилась, и спешить уже было некуда. 

— Да, — согласился ангел. — Расскажу.

***

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— А?

Кас дёрнулся, как будто очнувшись от лёгкого транса, и поднял взгляд на официантку. Почему-то в первую секунду её лицо показалось ему испещрённым шрамами, но уже в следующий миг наваждение исчезло.

— Закажете что-нибудь ещё? — переспросила она.

— Нет, спасибо. Разве что, ещё кофе, а то мой друг, видимо, не проснулся, — обворожительно улыбнулся Бальтазар, а когда официантка ушла, обеспокоенно посмотрел на брата. — Что это было, Кас?

— Ты о чём?

— Как будто ты выпал из реальности.

— А, ты об этом. Бывает, — отмахнулся Кас.

— Ты говорил о том, что Сэм и Дин нашли себе девушек и... Перестали охотиться? — уточнил ангел.

— Нет, они всё ещё охотятся. Просто теперь никаких Люциферов. И ангелов. За нашими теперь следят, нас и так мало осталось.

— А демоны? Считаешь их недостаточной угрозой?

— С демонами они... и сами справляются. Да и в этом плане их может защитить Мэг. Она демон. Они с Сэмом встречаются.

— Это случайно не та, которая выпустила Люцифера? — выразил догадку Бальтазар.

— Нет, ту звали Руби. А Мэг... она хорошая. Она сможет позаботиться о Сэме, пока он позаботится о своём брате. Я ей доверяю, — возразил Кас.

— О Руби ты так не говорил, — отметил второй. — Но почему ты решил, что знаешь её настолько хорошо?

— Я просто знаю и всё. Мэг не такая, как другие демоны. Она добрая, — чётко отрезал он, не принимая никаких других позиций на этот счёт.

Бальтазар удивлённо посмотрел на Каса, но потом улыбнулся.

— Понятно всё с тобой, друг. Не понимаю я только одного: как ты можешь быть счастлив при всём при этом?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — не понял брюнет.

— Ты ведь счастлив? Тебе нравится то, что с тобой происходит? Нравится смотреть на то, как Мэг, которую ты так пылко защищаешь, живёт и радуется жизни с Сэмом? Или видеть, как другу, ради которого ты предал семью, до тебя нет никакого дела? Если ты умрёшь, то здесь же даже никто не вспомнит про тебя, Кас! 

— Зачем ты говоришь это, Бальтазар?

— Потому что всё можно изменить!

— Что? — прервал его Кас. — Изменить? Да я бы никогда не... Я бы никогда не встал на пути счастью Сэма с Мэг! Я бы никогда не потянул Дина снова на охоту, чтобы он там умер! Нет! Они счастливы, а у меня есть целая вечность. И единственное разочарование здесь — это то, что мы так и не смогли с тобой нормально пообщаться. Ведь я действительно скучал по тебе.

Кастиэль резко встал со стула и направился к выходу, провожаемый взглядом брата. Бальтазар догадывался, что разговор не задастся, но попробовать всё же стоило.

***

После этого разговора Кас не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как снова переместиться к дому Винчестеров. И, конечно же, он не собирался заходить внутрь. Просто стоял на тротуаре напротив дома, пока мимо него туда-сюда проходили люди, и даже не думал вылезать из своего укрытия невидимости. В голове роились мысли, которые он упрямо игнорировал, пытаясь создать что-то похожее на облик спокойствия. Ангел не спешил возвращаться на небеса. Как поступать с Бальтазаром он тем более не знал. Его раздумья смогло прервать только лёгкое прикосновение к плечу, которое тут же переросло в жёсткий разворот на 180 градусов. Перед ним стояла Мэг.

— Ты идиот? Я тебя уже неизвестно сколько времени зову, а ты даже не оборачиваешься. О чём ты думал?

— Мэг? Я... — он посмотрел себе под ноги, пытаясь сформулировать более-менее связный ответ, но демоница его перебила:

— Чем тут стоять лучше бы к нам зашёл. Два дня назад ушёл на охоту, а от тебя ни слуху ни духу. Сэм и Дин волнуются.

— Я знаю. Но я не хотел заходить. Просто хотел убедиться, что всё хорошо.

Кастиэль попытался принять более уверенный вид, но не выдержал её взгляда дольше пяти секунд и снова опустил глаза.

— Не важно. Снимай свою конспирацию. Я знаю, что ты хочешь их увидеть, Кларенс. Так что мы идём к твоим друзьям.

Она потянула его за рукав плаща к калитке, но, услышав имя "Кларенс", Кас окончательно остолбенел.

— Нет, — резко выпалил он. — Я не могу.

И сбежал.

Не настолько далеко, чтобы забыть, но и недостаточно близко, чтобы разобраться в себе. 

Нужно было возвращаться на небо, а он не хотел.

***

Всё время, что он шёл по улице, его преследовало какое-то странное ощущение, но он не понимал какое. До одного момента.

Кас остановился напротив одного стеклянного здания. И в отражении увидел Бальтазара по ту сторону дороги. Он резко обернулся. Бальтазар смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Не скрывался, или, возможно, просто не был готов к тому, что его так быстро раскроют. Невзирая на людей вокруг, он переместился на другую сторону, чтобы не дожидаться зелёного света светофора, и оказался в двух шагах от Каса. 

— Ты следил за мной?

Бальтазар хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

— Дом Винчестеров — это первое место, где тебя можно найти, все это знают.

Ангел обессиленно опустил плечи.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— От тебя? От тебя я хотел узнать только правду. А теперь мне и без твоих слов всё ясно.

Он мгновенно преодолел расстояние, что отделяло его от Каса, и обнял его.

— Мне жаль, что всё так вышло, братишка. Но это для твоей же пользы, — сказал Бальтазар, прежде чем всадить ему клинок меж рёбер.

Кас выпучил глаза. Этого он уж точно не ожидал. А брат всё ещё держал его в объятиях, не вынимая клинок. 

— Не умирай, Кас, — говорил он. — Ты должен всё вспомнить прежде. То, кто ты на самом деле.

— Бальт...

— Шшш, тихо, скоро всё пройдёт. Но ты должен вспомнить. Сейчас. Мэри Винчестер мертва. Сэм никогда не любил никакую Мэг. Вспомни, как ты собственноручно стёр память Лизе в больнице. Ты же помнишь?

В глазах ангела отразилось замешательство со слабыми нотками понимания.

— Что... происходит?

— Джинны, Кас. Ты для них — бесконечный источник еды. Ты должен вернуться в свой мир, в правильный мир, а я тебе помогу. Помнишь ту официантку? Она там, с тобой. Ты должен просто открыть глаза.

— А ты... Я же убил тебя. Кто ты? Что ты такое? 

— Призраки, остаточная энергия. Мы никуда не уходим, Кас, мы все здесь. Очень благородно было с твоей стороны отдать Мэг другому, лишь бы она жила, но сейчас ей... Им всем нужен именно ты. Проснись и спаси их, исправь всё. А я тебе помогу...

Бальтазар резко вытащил клинок, от чего кровотечение ещё больше усилилось, но это было уже лишнее. Кастиэль даже не смог дотянуться до раны, чтобы зажать её. Тело мгновенно полетело на асфальт. В считанные секунды на асфальте вырисовался замысловатый узор крыльев.

***

В помещении, где Кас открыл глаза, было темно и сыро. Он был подвешен за руки, а ноги не касались пола. Из вены торчал катетер. А у девушки, что точно также висела напротив него, было лицо официантки из кафе, где они с Бальтазаром сидели.

Дверь скрипнула. Кастиэль закрыл глаза, прикидываясь спящим. Послышались шаги джина. В руке ангела материализовался клинок.


End file.
